omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando
|-|Part 1= |-|Part 3 / DIO= |-|"High" DIO= Statistics Name: Dio Brando, DIO. Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Classification: Vampire, Stand User. Gender: Male. Age: 20-21 in Part 1, 120 in Part 3. Tier: | At least C-1. | At least C-1, C-2 to C-3 for The World. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Building Level. (Superior to Tarkus, who shattered a cliff) | At least Building Level, (Similar to how strong he was previously) The World has City Block Level singular attacks with Multi-City Block+ Level attack rush (The World is similar in strength to Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond) | Speed: | Supersonic+. (Comparable or superior to Jonathan, who reacted to his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes) Likely FTL+ Reactions via powerscaling and statement. (Dio claimed that he was physically inferior during Part 3 to his original body) | Supersonic+ with at least FTL+ Reactions, (Blocked Hierophant Green's Emeral Splash numerous times and reacted to attacks from Star Platinum) The World is MFTL. (Comparable to Silver Chariot and Star Platinum) Augmented by Time Stops. | Durability: | At least Building Level. | Likely City Block Level. (Survived an attack rush from a bloodlusted Star Platinum) The World is Multi-City Block+ Level. | Multi-City Block Level. (Tanked attacks from Star Platinum) | Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: | Average human melee range, several meters with Stingy Eyes. | Up to 10 meters for The World, Universal with Time Stop. | Weaknesses: As a vampire, sunlight will disintegrate his body. Other than that, overconfidence and the usual weaknesses of a Stand User. Key: | Part 1 | Part 3 | Post Joestar Blood | Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (High-Mid), Vampirism, Time Stops, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Time Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment Knives. Lots of them. Notable Attacks & Techniques The World: A humanoid Stand, The World is an exceptionally powerful Close-range Stand, boasting an effective manifestation range of 10m. Despite requiring a close distance to inflict damage, it's incredibly difficult to stop once within the aforementioned range. The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. DIO claims that The World is even stronger and faster than Star Platinum, since it bested the latter in a clash of rapid punches between the two - however, it is unclear if this is an aspect of DIO's vampiric nature or simply having greater experience with his Stand. Its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. The World's key power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part III. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. * The World Rush: Like many other Stands such as Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond, The World has an Attack Rush. It pummels its target with a barrage of punches and kicks while yelling "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!". Space Ripper Stingy Eyes (空裂眼刺驚, lit. "Space Splitting Eye Spiked Surprise"): Dio is able to pressurize bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone. Vaporization Freezing Technique (気化冷凍法 Kikareitōhō): A freezing ability enabling Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. It is able to cancel out Hamon by freezing the blood in the user's body. Spores (肉の芽 Niku no Me): In Phantom Blood, Dio's powers are more bio-organic, but for the most part in Part 3 he only utilizes the "evil implants" - a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin. A vampire's cells can spawn Evil Implants generated from hair and insert it in the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to take out the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case DIO himself ever dies. According Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having DIO's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand Users that DIO had implanted his spores inside of would suffer from. Hypnosis: This ability was used twice on Jack the Ripper (anime only) and Poco respectively. In the case of the former, Dio hypnotized Jack to convince him to join as a servant, allowing Dio to drain his blood and turn him into a zombie. Poco was manipulated to lure Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness returned after being subjected to Jonathan's Ripple. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier C